


Round Two?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a Ziall one-shot and it is pure smut. So yeah, it has no plot whatsoever and I have no idea why I wrote it but this is my first one-shot ever, and the first time I write smut so I hope you guys don’t completely hate it.

Every touch that Zayn left burned the blond's skin and in response he arched his back with a whimper that under any other circumstances, would have had him blushing.  
It provided Zayn with a rush of excitement  to know that only he could cause the blond to make such noises with the simplest of touches. His eyes glinted with amusement as he watched himself trail his hand over Niall’s chest, brushing over a nipple with his thumb and relishing in the way the blond, once again, arched his back towards the raven-haired lad with a groan. Zayn caught Niall by surprise by sinking his teeth into the blond’s neck, exciting a breathy gasp from Niall, that was soon followed by a moan of both pain and pleasure.  
“Va-vampire,” the younger boy muttered, as his hands linked themselves round Zayn’s neck. Niall did not give Zayn the chance to retort as he pulled him down forcefully for a kiss, their lips clashing hungrily. It wasn’t until then that the darker of the two, realised the extent of his own arousal and let out a small pant into Niall’s open mouth, filling the gap with his tongue. Without hesitation, he straddled the blond and pushed him back against the bed, aligning their hips and grinding them forcefully.  
Surprised by the sudden pleasure coursing through his lower half, Zayn let out a loud moan before he could stop himself, he couldn’t help but feel relieved that Niall was just as absorbed in the moment to notice the obscene moan.  
“These…off,” he panted in the blond’s ear, smirking when he noticed the goose bumps on Niall’s skin as he clumsily took his trousers off and flung them aside carelessly.  
Zayn didn’t waste time in pulling Niall’s boxers off and sliding his hand slowly up Niall’s inner thigh, allowing it to rest there for a moment. He let out a small chuckle when Niall whined and arched his hips upwards.  
“Needy,” Zayn mumbled, then suddenly he took Niall’s length into his hand and massaged it roughly, looking down at the blond’s face to see his face contort in pleasure.  
Niall’s face suddenly scrunched up as he thrust his hips up into Zayn’s hand, his hands fisting the sheets as he withered and let out a pant. Zayn smirked, enjoying how the blond looked in that position, and it wasn’t until Niall was glaring at him that Zayn realized he had actually said that out loud. He just grinned at the blonde, not at all bothered by the fact that his thoughts had not actually been just that.  
“I bet you do—ahh!”  
Niall’s reply was cut short when Zayn slid his thumb over the tip of the his now weeping member, studying his face carefully and grinning when he was awarded with the best possible reaction from the squirming lad.  
Still fisting Niall’s cock, he slid his free hand up to Niall’s mouth and tapped the blond’s lips with his two fingers.  
“Suck,” he commanded and Niall took the fingers hungrily into his mouth, sucking on them eagerly, knowing exactly what they would be used for later.  
Once Zayn deemed that his fingers had been lubed enough, he stopped his ministrations on Niall’s length, much to Niall’s dismay, and trailed his wet fingers down to Niall’s entrance. The trail left a line of saliva, which glistened in the dim light that the nightsky provided, in its wake and Zayn blew on the blond’s chest, a small whimper and a mumbled insult escaped the blond as he tried to move away from the teasing, cold breathe. Zayn bit his lip, after ordering the other to relax, and he slid his finger into Niall carefully. It didn’t hurt, Niall found out, but it did felt slightly weird. He was beginning to get used to the feelling as Zayn started to thrust that finger in and out, then, without warning, the raven-haired lad added a second finger and Niall let out a mewl tainted with pain before he could stop himself. Zayn stopped for a moment, twitching as he realized he had caused the other boy pain, but Niall simply told him to carry on because, painful or not, the friction felt wonderful and soon the blond was moaning just as he had been before. A loud cry erupted from the blond’s mouth, his eyes going wide then screwing shut as he dug his nails into Zayn’s back.  
“Does it hurt?” he asked, unsure if Niall was in agony or pleasure, wincing a bit at the nails in his back. Niall shook his head frantically, unable to form a proper sentence with the words on his tongue, as he attempted to push himself down on Zayn’s fingers so that Zayn could hit that delicious spot again. After a few more brutal thrusts to Niall’s prostate, all which coaxed more excited utterances from Niall, Zayn reluctantly removed his fingers from the tight warmth and lined his member up with the blond’s entrance.  
“Ready?” he panted in Niall’s ear while placing his hands either side of the blond’s head, who nodded in return and was trying his best to relax for the intrusion that was to come.  
Pain coursed through his body when Zayn entered him, and Niall bit his hand to stop himself from crying out as he waited for Zayn to sheath himself completely. Zayn knew Niall was in pain, his eyes fluttering as the warm tightness around his member almost made him lose control. He leaned down and trailed kisses along the blond’s neck, glad when Niall tilted his head up to grant better access. It felt like eternity to Zayn when he finally began moving his hips, letting out a small choked moan when Niall’s muscles clenched around his member every time he pulled back and thrust back in. As soon as Zayn started thrusting, Niall’s pain eased and he found himself moving his hips in rhythm with Zayn’s thrusts, letting out a string meek moans as the friction increased. He tightened his grip around Zayn’s neck and pulled him down, gasping, as he leaned up slightly to press his lips against Zayn’s.  
Zayn returned the kiss with more fervor than Niall had used, shifting a little so that he was more comfortable. As soon as he shifted Niall let out a cry and pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily and once again digging his nails into the other’s back.  
 _That’s going to leave a mark_ , Zayn thought as his lips stretched into a sneer that was laced with pleasure, as he looked at Niall’s face, stopping when his cock was pushing up against the blond’s prostate. Niall heaved and groaned, the sudden and intense pleasure making his thoughts swarm and his eyes blur. He started panting less heavily when Zayn pulled back, only to cry out again when he thrust back in. This continued in a steady rhythm, until Zayn felt Niall move and he glanced down, only to see the blond move his hand down to pump himself. Zayn pushed the blond’s hand out of the way and replaced it with his own. Something wouldn’t allow him to let Niall do that, Zayn wanted to be the reason for why Niall would eventually experience ecstasy, so he began intensely massaging the blond’s member and pumping in time with his thrusts. He would have to speed up in bringing Niall to the edge since he could already feel the burning sensation coiling in his lower stomach. When he pushed his hips upward, Zayn felt Niall cling to him more tightly as he released a shaky breath. Niall had to close his eyes because every time Zayn hit that spot, it caused white stars to dance before his eyes. He knew that Zayn was feeling awfully smug for bringing Niall to his current state, Niall could just tell. But he was far too turned on to give a damn. Zayn’s thumb lightly brushed the slit on Niall’s cock and the blond shuddered, crying out as Zayn generously began sucking, nibbling, and licking his exposed neck.  
“Ahh!” Niall arched his back--it was becoming a habit-- fully off the bed as his eyes snapped wide open, feeling as though the breath had been knocked out of his lungs. He came in Zayn’s hand, spilling his seed as Zayn still pumped him, helping the blond ride out his orgasm. With a few more thrusts, the clamped muscles around his member finally sent Zayn over the edge and he jerked forwards abruptly as he came into the blonde with a raspy groan.  
Niall shivered as he felt Zayn filling his exhausted body, finally feeling him collapse on top of himself. Weak smiles played on their lips as they just lay there, panting and relishing in the afterglow of sex, waiting to come down from their current high. Eventually, the pair got up, albeit reluctantly, and Zayn rolled his eyes as Niall cracked a joke about the mess they had made.  
He grabbed Niall’s wrist and led him towards the bathroom for a shower but with one quick glance at Niall’s naked body, Zayn couldn’t help but consider asking the smaller boy for another round.


End file.
